Teeth
by Dragonsbane1611
Summary: (SH-NLG) Ginny coughed and spluttered, gaping at the man on the couch whilst Neville took in what he’d just been told. Luna giggled and kissed him on the chin, finishing her tea.


Note: This is part of a series of little bursts of Neville and Luna goodness (NLG), and all my NLG is backstory for the epic 'Supposed Happiness' by MoonCroww. If you want to fully understand the whole situation and future events … toddle over and check it out. Thanks. ~Lady Roxyeth, Dragonsbane  
  
Teeth  
  
Tue.24.Feb.2004  
  
***  
  
A resounding holler echoed through the dark flat.  
  
Neville closed his eyes tight and tried to focus on the light patterns flashing on his eyelids as a result, wishing desperately that they'd found somewhere else to stay for the night.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Luna asked timidly from where her head was resting on his pajama-clad abdomen.  
  
He relaxed his eyes a bit so the lights faded, but didn't open them.  
  
"I don't know what you're tal …"  
  
Another shout from the next room interrupted him.  
  
"No," he finished.  
  
Luna chuckled a little, "Me neither."  
  
There was a creak of mattress springs, a loud thud, and an expletive.  
  
Neville jumped a little and Luna turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Maybe we should owl for help."  
  
Her eyes were twinkling and he was glad she was finding humour in what could have been a very awkward situation.  
  
Smiling a little, he shook his head, "I'm sure Hedwig's out for the night with …"  
  
Another oath and a consenting groan filled in Neville's sentence for him.  
  
"… going on in the room where her cage is kept."  
  
"Is it always like this when she visits?" Luna wondered aloud.  
  
"I tend to not stick around for very long," he replied, honestly.  
  
"Where do you go then?"  
  
"I'll stay at the Leaky Cauldron; sometimes the Three Broomsticks if I want a more pleasant crowd."  
  
What sounded like whimpering made them both frown before bursting into fits of quiet giggles when they heard, "Please, baby, please."  
  
"She must be vicious," Luna commented through her mirth.  
  
"The few times I've tried to fall asleep with them …"  
  
String of repetitive cursing.  
  
"Precisely," Neville acknowledged, looking back at the wall and Luna laughed out loud, immediately bringing a hand to her mouth. He winked and went on, "… it's usually not this bad. In fact, I don't remember him being so … chatty, ever. Had I known tonight would be different, I would have found us a room elsewhere."  
  
There was a noise Neville couldn't immediately identify.  
  
Luna sat up and furrowed her brow.  
  
The noise sounded again.  
  
"Are they moving something?" she asked quietly.  
  
Again, they heard it and Neville understood.  
  
"Oh my …" he breathed and realization washed over her features. Luna blushed and giggled throwing herself back onto the pillows.  
  
"I can't believe that," she told him.  
  
"Well, it is hardwood floors. It doesn't take much, I'm sure," Neville tried to rationalize.  
  
Luna looked at him, unconvinced.  
  
He thought for a moment and sat up. She pulled herself up next to him and looked at him, eyebrows raised. Rocking back and forth a few times, he jerked forward a little. The bed didn't budge.  
  
"You're going to need more momentum than that," Luna informed him as another thud was heard through the wall. There was a howl and Neville shook his head.  
  
"That sounded rather painful," he remarked. She agreed and, side-by-side, they began rocking back and forth in unison.  
  
"And now," Neville said and they both surged forward, but the bed didn't move.  
  
They heard the bed next door scrape across the floor again. Glancing over their shoulders for a moment, Neville and Luna looked at one another determinedly. Together, they got on their knees and faced the headboard.  
  
"On three," he muttered, gripping the head board tightly. She nodded and did the same. "One …" They leaned back slightly, then back toward the headboard. "Two …" Again, they hung back a little. "And … three."  
  
Just as another shout rang out from the next room, Neville and Luna managed to pull his bed a few inches from the wall. The shout was immediately cut short and the flat was silent for a few seconds.  
  
Then Neville and Luna fell into hysterics, toppling back onto the bed, putting their feet on the headboard.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Coffee, Luna?"  
  
"Tea, rather, thanks."  
  
A door opened down the hallway and Neville winked at Luna before turning to fix the tea. Harry appeared in the doorway to the kitchen after a few moments sporting low hanging pajama bottoms and limped past him.  
  
"Tea, Harry?" Neville asked, suppressing his laughter. A groan was the reply and he motioned lazily at the icebox. Finding an ice pack, Harry turned and made his way, slowly, out of the kitchen and to the table. His forehead connected with the table with a thump and he dropped the ice pack on the back of his head.  
  
"Rough night?" Luna inquired airily.  
  
Neville snorted, handing Luna her tea as Harry grumbled incoherently. Taking a drink from his mug, Neville set it on the table and his roommate's head shot up, ice falling to the floor.  
  
"Must we have this racket?!" he exclaimed, grabbing up his ice pack and retreating to the living room. He groaned loudly and fell onto the sofa.  
  
Hedwig appeared at the window and Neville went to let her in. Opening the window she, remained on the ledge for a moment and hooted at him.  
  
"You can come in, really."  
  
The snowy owl glanced around the room and spotted Harry on the couch. She hooted happily and hopped into the room.  
  
"Tea, Hedwig? I've just made some."  
  
She nipped his finger and flew away down the corridor. Watching her leave, Neville looked at the man on the couch.  
  
"She's flown to my room again, because your door is shut, Harry."  
  
Harry made no response.  
  
Shrugging, Neville reclaimed his chair next to Luna.  
  
The door to Harry's room opened and there was screamed swear accompanied with a 'ka-thunk'. Neville and Luna exchanged worried glances, standing to peer down the hallway. Flaming red hair could be seen splayed on the floor in the doorway. Harry sat up so only his eyes were visible over the back of the couch, ice pack perched precariously atop his head.  
  
"Alright?" he asked.  
  
"I'm good," came the response, standing and kicking a tangled blanket off her feet. Harry slumped back down onto the cushions as Neville and Luna sat down again and returned to their tea. Ginny emerged from the room in Harry's bathrobe and took the empty seat beside Luna.  
  
"Would you like some tea, Ginny?" Neville offered.  
  
"That would be lovely, thank you."  
  
He stood and left for the kitchen.  
  
Ginny nudged her friend with an all-knowing grin.  
  
"I heard you last night," she whispered excitedly.  
  
Luna smiled just a little and cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Sugar or honey, Ginny?" Neville questioned.  
  
"Honey, thanks," she called over her shoulder before lowering her voice and continuing, "You know … the bed moving and the laught … Thanks, Neville."  
  
He started to set a mug down in front of her, but snatched it back.  
  
"I forgot milk. One second," he said, rushing off again.  
  
Ginny nudged Luna again and the blonde made a face at her.  
  
"You could hear us laughing?"  
  
Ginny nodded, still grinning, and Luna leaned close.  
  
"It's a wonder you could hear anything over … Please, baby, please?"  
  
Ginny's expression turned to one of horror then triumphant pride.  
  
Harry sat up, ice pack falling into his lap as he spun to look at the girls.  
  
"For the record," he began, holding the ice pack on his head as he spoke, "I was being mistreated."  
  
Ginny scoffed playfully, "You say 'mistreated' like it's a bad thing."  
  
"Well …" Harry shrugged.  
  
Neville came back and handed Ginny her tea.  
  
"Personally – and I think Luna would agree – you didn't sound too bothered by any 'mistreatment'."  
  
Ginny and Harry looked at them both, aghast.  
  
Nonchalantly, Neville placed his arm over the back of Luna's chair as he sat down and finished his tea.  
  
Then Harry smirked.  
  
"No, I wasn't … until I hit my head."  
  
Ginny giggled and pushed Luna lightly.  
  
"I can't believe you two were listening."  
  
"It wasn't so much listening as it was hearing," Neville corrected, quirking an eyebrow at Harry who reddened a little and sat up a little straighter.  
  
"One word, Neville; one word. It means great things, but great things can be dangerous if you're not prepared," he declared, turning away and reclining again.  
  
The three of them waited for an answer that didn't come.  
  
"And that one word would be?" Neville tried.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"Teeth."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
©2004 – Roxanne L. Martin, Writings From Behind The Red Door 


End file.
